youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheOceanspray99/2 sentence episode reviews, Young Justice season 1
Independance Day This episode was extremely whelming. It was a great pilot to a great series. Fireworks It made me hate Superboy, but I still liked it. Miss M's appearence left me sqealing in aster. Welcome to Happy Harbor Too much awesome to handel, then M'gann said "Hello Megan!!!!" Drop zone A bit of a let down after the last episode, but somehow became awesome in it's own way. Schooled The Artemis cameo made the episode for me. Since I hate Superboy, I didn't like the rest. Infiltrator Artemis's BAMF-ness was AWESOME!!! And I was introduced into something called "Wallemis." Denial Wallemis was re-named "Spitfire." And fangirls everywhere went wild! Downtime Sex-on-a-stick Kaldur had the main story line! And I did not care about anything else! Bereft Spitfire fanfics were uploaded in seconds while I went so crazy that I fainted. Also, Superboy was passed-out and half naked, FANGIRLS-WHO-LIKE-SUPERBOY, NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Targets Roy and Kaldur had a bromance, M'gann and Conner completely forgot that they nearly kissed eachother three days ago, and after a 4 month dry-spell, Wally or Robin were not mentioned at all. But Artemis was lucky enough to at least have the first two letters of her name pernounced. (Oh, and I was staring at Roy's arms throughout the whole thing.) Terrors Still no Robin, Artemis, or Wally. I didn't bother to watch it. Homefront (Faints from awesome-ness.) Alpha male '' My sex-on-a-stick boy gets yelled at. Shame on you team, you're making my man cry! ''Revealations '' Yeah, let's forget everything that happened last week and just randomly take on the Injustice League. This show is TOTALLY non-rushed. ''Humanity Zatanna better stay away from Robin, he might not be the sex-on-a-stick Kaldur is, but he is FINE!!!!! If she touches Dick's Richard, I will cut her. (Wait, that came out wrong...) Failsafe It was like the notebook, I cried at the end. And finally, some spitfire after the dry-spell! Disordered Only watched for the therapy sessions. I don't care for superboy. Secrets ARTANNA FOR THE WIN!!!!!!!! But it was a stepback for spitfire mind you. Misplaced Artemis's amazing singing skills and knowledge of nursery rhymes stole my heart. That girl should audition for X-Factor. Coldhearted The ending was a fricken' disney movie! But, Spitfire fans rejoiced once Wally gave up on Megan. Image Hello Megan, This episode rocked! BEAST BOY FOR THE WIN!!!!!! Agendas I didn't watch it, it was another Superboy episode. Insecurity All I thought of was the One Direction song, "What makes you beautiful." Artemis was insecure, I don't know what for. She would shoot you if you walked in the do-o-oor! Artemis lights up the team like nobody else! The way that she flips that really long hair of hers gets me overwhelmed. When she smiles occasionally it isn't hard to tell. She don't know, oh OH! She doesn't know she's awesome though! Performance Roy Harper's chest was yummy as hell. ROY HARPER SEX RIOT 2012!!!!!!!!! The usual suspects Rushed, but enjoyable. The anti-climatic-ness ruined it though. ''Auld aqquaintence '' I've been waiting over 14 months for this, but FINALLY!!!!! A SPITFIRE KISS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts